customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! 2006 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:B9CA:4D7A:4104:28BE-20190607045253
Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour is a stage show that was produced by AEG Live, along with HIT Entertainment. It first opened at the Mobile Civic Center in Mobile, Alabama on January 21, 2006 and originally ran up until 2007 in North America. It is Barney's sixth live show (following Barney in Concert, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle, and Barney's Colorful World) and his fourth national stage show tour (after Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle, and Barney's Colorful World). The filmed performance of the show was released on DVD on May 20, 2008. The show was later toured in the United Kingdom in honor of Barney's 20th Anniversary in January 2008 - November of that year. It also performed in Ireland in 2009, Abu Dhabi, Asia in 2012 and in Muscrat, Oman in 2013. Plot While eager to share their toys with the audience, Baby Bop, and BJ's toys are broken, leaving them with nothing to play with. Barney takes them (and the audience) on a magical musical adventure where their toys can be repaired. With the help of the Imagination Machine, which is fueled by children's imaginations, they meet dancing teddy bears, out-of-this-world robots, a blue jay who plays the blues, life-sized musical instruments and larger-than-life toys even a big surprise... a new dino friend!. Cast NOTE: The cast listed here preformed in the majority of the original North American tour and some parts of Europe. The first cast members that remain the same in every performance are the voice actors, as the voices are simply pre-recorded. * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Rick Starkweather / Patrick Mcalister) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Lamecx) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Sabrina Gabrielez) * Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) * Chris (Matt Stamm) * Jean (Becky King) Songs (The song list is complete but since this show has performed in some cities, the song list might be a bit out of order) Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # The Clapping Song # Laugh with Me! # Broken Toys # The Toy Factory # Me and My Teddy # Cookin' with Nursery Rhymes Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, The Muffin Man and Pat-a-Cake # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # Here Comes the Fire Engine # The Caboose Rides in the Back # Squishy, Squashy, Washy # The Rocket Song # We are Little Robots # A Rock N Roll Star Let's Go to the Beach is a Barney Home Video that was released on July 10, 2006. Plot Barney takes the kids to the beach, so they can enjoy some fun in the sun. Cast 'Barney's Christmas Star is a Barney Home Video that was released on October 22, 2002. Plot Christmas is fast approaching, so Barney and the children are quite excited. They help decorate the caboose for the Christmas holidays and build a "thinking" snowman in the park. Then they visit a tree planted by Beth's great-great-grandfather that's now the prettiest, oldest tree in the park. Beth's grandmother is in charge of decorating the tree for Christmas this year, and everyone is shocked to find that the large star to adorn the tree's top is missing! Grammy suggests it's up in her attic and dispatches Barney and the children there to find it. Fun and playful mayhem ensue, with constant distractions from the search by various and sundry dusty "treasures" encountered. The kids, Baby Bop and BJ discover- and become- old-fashioned toys. All dictate a musical letter to Santa, typed on an old fashioned typewriter. When an ancient library is discovered, Barney reads 'Twas the Night Before Christmas to the group. The elusive star finally reveals itself, with some urging from the group. Barney and the children arrive back at the tree in time for the lighting ceremony. But the king conifer's grown too tall for its peak to be reached from a ladder! Barney magic ensures the proper placement of the star, and everyone is soon well on their way to a very Merry Christmas season! Stories: The Night Before Christmas Cast *Barney (Voice: Tim Dever, Body: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Kyle Nelson) *Beth (Katherine Pulley)Can You Sing That Song? is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 13, 2005. Plot Live from your imagination, it's time to sing lots of your favorite songs with "Barney's Musical Game Show"! Barney, Baby Bop and BJ can't wait to play in this day of interactive musical challenges. There are songs to sing, clues to colves and surprises from some fairy-tale friends. With Barney, the name of the game is fun! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) (debut) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) (debut) *Brian (Chance Jonas-O'Toole) (debut) *Matt (Breuer Bass) (debut) *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) (debut) *Little Miss Muffet (Arianna Movassagh) *Old King Cole (DeWayne Hambrick) *The Announcer (Molly Wilson) Song List #If You're Happy and You Know It #Taking Turns #If All the Raindrops #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Scene Taken from: Movin' and Groovin' / "Let's Make Music!") #Mr. Knickerbocker #I Can Be Anything (Scene Taken from: Let's Pretend with Barney / "Imagine That!") #A Rock N Roll Star #I'm a Builder (Scene Taken from: "I'm a Builder" / Just Imagine) #Exercising, Won't You Come and Join Me? (Scene Taken from: Ready, Set, Play! / "Coming on Strong") #Little Miss Muffet #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Find the Numbers in Your House (Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") #Hickory Dickory Dock #By Myself (Scene Taken from: "All About Me" / Everyone is Special) #Baby Bop's Blankey #A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: Let's Pretend with Barney / "Let Your Creativity Fly!") #Old King Cole #Move Your Body (Scene Taken from: Movin' and Groovin' / "Movin' Along") #The Dino Dance #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of the home video Trivia *This video marked: **The first appearances of Bridget, Tracy, Brian, Matt and Kelly. *The U.K. / Australian title for this video is titled “Sing That Song!”. Full Video *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Darnell (Devante Warren) *Kevin (Sullivan McCormick) *Grammy Phillips (Allyn Carnell) *Grandpa Phillips (Bill Flynn) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Deck the Halls #Holidays Medley: I Love the Holidays / O Little Town of Bethlehem / My Dreidel / Habari Gani / I Love the Holidays (Reprise) #It's Snowing! #Oh, Christmas Tree #Over the River and Through the Woods #Just Imagine #March of the Toys #We're Writing a Letter to Santa #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Jingle Bells #Oh, Christmas Tree (Reprise) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #I Love You Live Promotion Main Article: Barney's Christmas Star (Stage Show) Barney's Christmas Star is a show that was performed in the United Square in 2006. It was promote to the home video of the same name. Television Airings *This video aired on "PBS" from 2002. *This video also aired on "Sprout" from 2010 until 2013. *This video also aired on "Time Warner Cable Kids" from 2011 until 2014. Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *On the HIT Entertainment logo, the globe is bigger. *This video marked: **The third Christmas special in the Barney franchise. The first being Waiting for Santa, the second being 'Barney's Magical Christmas and the third being Barney's Night Before Christmas. **The first Christmas special (not counting any Barney stage shows) to have Joe Phillips as a musical director. **The first home video to take place at the park and the caboose. **The only Barney Christmas special where Tim Dever voices Barney. **The only appearances of Darnell, Kevin and Beth's grandparents. *Although Tim Dever voiced Barney in this video, Dean Wendt did voiced Barney in the promotional preview for this video. *At the end of the "Barney Theme Song", the rainbow swirly effect where it translates to the title card wasn't shown. *Gianna made a cameo appearance in this video. *When Barney throws the Christmas star to the top of the Christmas tree, the ladder next to the Christmas tree disappears. *The version of "I Love You" from this video would be later used in "A Visit to Santa". *The instrumental of the song, "I Love the Holidays" in the end credits is the same arrangement from the Barney Holiday Videos Preview. *In the 2002 VHS/DVD re-release of this, the closing contains a commercial of "Barney's Move n' Groove Dance Mat", and a commercial of "Chuck E. Cheese's". *On the front cover of the 2009 re-release of this, it says "Holiday Movie Includes 10 Festive Songs", except 17 songs are included in this video. *This video was featured in Children's Favorites: A Christmas Treasure. *When Barney says "Well, I'm sure we'll find the right one soon.", You can see that his mouth is out of sync with the audio. *Production for this video took place from July 9th-20th, 2001, then it was produced on April 22, 2002. *The 2002 U.K. VHS & DVD release also included clips from Barney's 2002 U.K. Zoo Tour. Full Video *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Bridget *Tracy *Brian *Matt *Kelly *Jackson *Whitney *Nick *Kami *Tony *Kalea *Leilani Song List #Let's Go! #The More We Get Together #Let's Go on an Adventure! #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #The Beach #Mister Sun #The Sun #It's a Fun, Fun, Sunny Day! #That's What an Island Is #My Yellow Blankey #BJ's Song #Down By the Bay #Colors All Around #When You Have a Ball #A Silly Hat #Have a Snack! #Are You Hungry? #Peanut Butter #Lemonade #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #My Kite #He Waded in the Water #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / I'd Love to Sail) #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #A-Hunting We Will Go! #Castles So High #S'Mores #Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Hawaiian) #Barney's Hula Dance #Barney's Hula Dance (Reprise) #Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Hawaiian) #Imagine a Place #This is the Way We Leave the Beach #I Love You Trivia *This is the last use of the Season 9 Barney costume. *this marks final regular appearance of Tony. *The only time where Tony and Kelly appeared together. *Five of these kids (Bridget, Tracy, Brian, Matt, and Kelly) also appeared in'' Can You Sing That Song?. *The hula sisters, Kalea and Leilani, who had previously appeared in ''Barney's Beach Party, were returned for this video. Plus, a reference to their previous appearance is made. *A soundtrack was released on the exact same day as the video release, with all the songs from the video. Act 2 # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Farm Animal Sing-Along Medley: Itsy Bitsy Spider, Mary Had a Little Lamb and Hey Diddle Diddle # If All the Raindrops # The Wheels on the Bus # I Hear Music Everywhere * # Mr. Knickerbocker # When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band # Blue Jay Blues # *How Does This Thing Work? * # If You Imagine # I Love You Riff's Appearance Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (soundtrack) Gallery See the gallery for the live show Trivia * This live show / video marks: ** The beginning of the Barney & Friends Fourth Era' (January 21, 2006-October 11, 2016). **The last live show written by Stephen White. **The first live appearance of Riff. He initially only appeared in the second act, but soon became apart of the whole show, appearing in both acts **The final video to be distributed by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. * Instead of kids, there were two adults in this live show by the names of Chris and Jean who are known as guides of the toy factory. * The show was originally titled Barney's Tee-riffic Toy Factory, but due to the Let's Go videos selling well, the name was changed to "The Let's Go Tour" by request of marketing executives. * Riff was added in this live show on September 2, 2006. * The vocals of "Mr. Knickerbocker" and "If All the Raindrops" would later be recycled in[[ Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (battybarney2014's version)| Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!]]. * This video of this live show was filmed at the Columbus Civic Center in Columbus, Georgia. * The airplane from[[Barney's Colorful World! (battybarney2014's version)| Barney's Colorful World]]'' also appeared in this show. * On March 29, 2018, this video of this live show was featured in the Walmart and Target exclusive DVD, "'Barney Live! - 2 Concerts in One!'" (along with ''Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!). References #↑ RICK STARWEATHER Resume #↑ Barney & Me - Stephen White